


With Redemption, Comes Peace

by NeverTheNess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coping, Gen, Healing, Healing journey, Helpful Tekhartha Zenyatta, Heroine's Journey, Overwatch - Freeform, Peace, Post-Talon Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Redemption, Remembering Oneself, Remembering past memories, Self-Reflection, Spiritual, Unique Continuity, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix Redemption, non-canon, spiritual journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverTheNess/pseuds/NeverTheNess
Summary: A loving wife turned into an emotionless assassin. Amélie Lacroix has been transformed into "the Widowmaker", by the hatred that is the Talon terrorist organization. But now, she has broken free, left to determine her own fate. With nowhere to go, she wanders, in search to redeem her past - and save what's left of her future.
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix & Tekhartha Zenyatta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> I own no characters, settings, or plot details; all characters and locations are based on the video game, "Overwatch", which is copyrighted by Blizzard Entertainment. Any truth to this work of fiction in reality is purely coincidental.
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> Hello, everybody on Archive of Our Own! My name is NeverTheNess, and this is my first story that I'm posting on this wonderful website!
> 
> Today's story is actually my first real Overwatch fan-fiction that I've published. I posted this on a community-based app called "Amino" back on March 11th, 2017, and I thought now is the time to branch out into a wider audience. I am very excited to see how this turns out, as well as sharing more of my Overwatch and other fan-fiction stories that I have made.
> 
> Now, I do want to say something before I continue any further - this is one of my earliest works, so if the story does not seem properly paced and such, I apologize. I have tried my best to revamp the story, but feedback is, and will always be, appreciated! The entire work is available right from the start, so read away! :)
> 
> Anyways, ever since I have been invested in Overwatch's lore, there has been one character that has always fascinated me with her past and the hardships she has been through.
> 
> A loving wife turned into an emotionless assassin. The one, the only, Amelie Lacroix - otherwise known as "The Widowmaker." This story is a "what if" scenario, where she has broken free of the terrorist organization, Talon, and went to go seek help about her troubled past.
> 
> Enjoy the story, everyone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie Lacroix has escaped Talon for some time, and has decided to call a figure up in the mountains to help re-discover her inner self once more.

The sun glistened over the peaceful valley of Nepal. The buildings and walkways were covered with snow, and the people of the valley were up and about throughout. There was not much violence or anger in the valley; whoever did come up to this valley either came to terms with themselves, or wanted to find a new beginning.

Stories were told of so many figures, some small and some large, with the most recent tale was of Genji Shimada. Ever since his brutal fight with his brother that left him on the brink of death, he was rescued by the robotic monk Zenyatta, and the villagers, all of whom lived here.

He helped the citizens with their day-to-day lives as he came to peace with his new cybernetic fittings. He was not regarded as a monster, even at first glance, and was a place of spiritual awakening for the boy. Little did people of the valley know, someone much like Genji had come to seek peace of her own.

Footsteps were heard approaching the Nepal Temple. A figure was covered in a wool coat and grey snow boots, as she briskly sprinted through the snow. Many people of Nepal always go to see the monk whenever they feel like their vision is clouded and needed guidance to continue their life. Some described it as miracle work, while others dismissed it for being nothing more than a therapy session.  


For this figure, however, this could mean coming to terms of what was left of their life.  


Onwards they walked, past the happy and playful children of the valley, and the smiling parents as they watched them with no worry, to the gargantuan temple of which the monk was believed to be in.  


The figure approached the entry way. Security men stood in oversized coats, with guns holstered around them, as they guarded the temple. It was the result of Mondatta's assassination that caused an increase of security for world figures. The Omnic monk was no exception.  


"I am here to see Zenyatta," the figure spoke in a hushed voice. "He approved of me to come here."  
The security men glanced at each other. "One moment, please," the grumbled, as they entered into the temple. The figure removed her hood to reveal their face.  


Amélie Lacroix stood there with a scarf wrapped tightly around her neck, as her grey coat shielded her from the snow, and the unbearable cold.  


It took but a moment before the guards came back out, along with the monk. "Tekhartha Zenyatta said that you are coming to seek peace. Is this correct?" the guards inquired. She nodded her head, as her gaze shifted towards the floating monk. The men nodded to each other, as they went inside the temple. The two were the only ones outside, now. A robot and a widow.  


Neither one of them dared to speak. While the two had never interacted before, it was quite obvious they were, in a way, restricted to talk at all. Talon was a ruthless organization that went against the United States' military. Overwatch was there to not only assist in the Omnic Crisis so long ago, but to also oppose Talon, and everything they stood towards.  


The snow sprinkled onto the both of them, until at last, one of them spoke. "Never before have I seen a member of Talon come to me, so... quietly," Zendaya began. His voice was calm, as if he began to talk to an old friend. "It looks like you shall have the honor of being the first."  


Amélie looked away from Zenyatta to the mountains to the east. Her heart was stagnant; it pulsed in one continuous, unchanging rhythm, no doubt thanks to her reconditioning.  


The monk began to look towards the same direction as she was. "A beautiful sight, is it not?" He asked the assassin. "The mountain stands tall, and the snow falls quietly."  


Amélie did not say a word to the Omnic as he talked. "Less talking will do more good," as Talon has taught her. Let actions speak louder than words. That, and bullets as well.  


Zenyatta looked back at the troubled soul. "I was surprised by your request to meet," he inquired to her. "I admit to you I was hesitant. You have caused the assassination of countless figures, including a friend whom I shared peace with for years."  


Amélie stood rigid looking at the monk, the sunlight being reflected off of the metal of him onto her purple, bluish skin.  


"But I would be a hypocrite, and a fool, to turn down a request for peace." Zenyatta held out a hand to Amelie. The assassin stared down upon the hand, and waited, almost as if there was a catch. As if that hand was about to grab her.  


"You have been rid of all emotion and thinking for your own accord," he went on. Amélie felt as if his large, unflinching eyes stared directly to her core. "For all the misdeeds you have done, nothing is unforgivable." He paused to let the thought simmer in the assassin's mind, the look of anticipation still present on her.  


"Amélie Lacroix, it is not your fault for the sins you have placed upon yourself. It is time for you to heal from those sins... and I will be more than happy to guide you."  


A breeze brushed besides where they stood. Amélie's hair and Zenyatta's garments blew alongside it as the snow was but a flurry. The flurries went all in one direction - towards the door of the temple.  


His hand was still raised toward her, as she did not know how to comprehend what she was hearing. No one before had ever had a chance to help her, nor did anyone want to. For such an act to be displayed upon her, it was almost as if it was something new, something foreign.  


Was she ready to take this opportunity?  


"Take my hand, child, if you are genuine," the monk said in a sage-like voice. As Amélie looked at the hand, all options and alternatives rushed in her mind in those precious few seconds.  


If she does this, Talon would brand her as an enemy, and a traitor. If she does not, however, her work for Talon and other colleagues will continue without a second thought. She came on her own account of peace, but was this something she wanted deep down?  


Finding peace after several attempts at killing innocent lives for one single organization? What could become of her?  


After a minute of staring at his metallic hand, Amélie laid her hand upon the monk's.  


"I do not know what to say to you," she hushed. "My life has been riddled with lies and misdeeds that I can not feel towards. I want to feel as if this is one I do not want to live anymore. Please, Omnic... I wish to seek peace."  


Zenyatta nodded at Amélie as the two began to follow the flurry of snow, back towards the temple doors. Quiet, crunching footsteps of the snow followed.  


"I will do what I can for you, Amélie," Zenyatta continued, his wise voice being as soothing as hands massaging knots in one's back. "Relearning what you have lost will be a great task, but not an impossible one."  


"Come, child. Your pathway to redemption and peace... Begins now."  


The two walked behind the door of the temple, as the doors shuttered behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I've decided to do notes at the end of each chapter to highlight the process for how the chapters came to be!
> 
> The first chapter was nothing too crazy; I wanted to go in for more of an atmospheric, cozy, and slow introduction to the story. Slow introductions can be a major turn-off for some, but for this story, I feel it was necessary to establish what kind of story it was - a redemption story.
> 
> The main inspiration was based off of a comic that I'm unfortunately no longer able to find. It was a simple and short comic (I believe the YouTuber "Seigi VA" has done the voice of Zenyatta), that focused on Zenyatta being surprised on Amélie reaching out to him, asking him to help her set her free of her past mistakes. It was the core inspiration, I would say, for the whole storyline. For this chapter, I simply wanted to expand upon that comic scene, while for the whole story using it as a basis, and continuing from there.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! :)


	2. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tekhartha Zenyatta had extended his hand, and Amélie was brave enough to take it. Now, it is time for her to heal - before she gets an unexpected call.

It has been six months since Amélie's quest for peace began. The story of her seeking peace within herself spread throughout the valley overnight. Villagers began to greet her openly, and some young children wanted to spend time with her just for her presence. Never before have people treated her as kindness and as one of them, and as a result, Amélie was awestruck. She began to feel warm. Welcomed. 

Christmas and Thanksgiving began to be major turning points in her peaceful endeavors. Families celebrated and parties were had. During those times, Zenyatta often wanted her to spend time with the families and get to know them as a means of beginning to feel again. 

She opened up more and more to the Nepal villagers about the death in her husband and the sinful misdeeds she has partaken in. While most people in the world would be nervous, even terrified, the people did what they could to put her mind at ease. The villagers of the valley treated Amelie not just as another person... but as their family. 

Zenyatta began to help her seek genuine human emotion, as they both spent most of their time training either physically or mentally. Small tasks were presented to Amélie to accomplish, such as to breathe and to tell the monk of all of her missions and misdeeds, in small chunks at a time. 

Zenyatta sat there and listened to her for all of her tales; sometimes the conversations lasted hours on end, but no matter how long it was, he listened to it all. Soon, the small tasks turned into larger ones, as the assassin admitted more and more tales to him. These ranged from how she could have dealt with a situation differently, to even hypothetical moral questions to see what her outcome would be. 

At first, the difficulty these tasks, even the smaller ones, took their toll. There were days where Amélie did not come out of her quarters after a brutal re-telling of her past sins. 

But as she continued onwards, she started to feel things she could not understand, to which Zenyatta allowed her to explain these complicated feelings. In due time, Amélie felt a twitch on her face. It was a smile. 

Not a smile out of accomplishing a task, like she has done in the past - but a true, genuine smiling. She soon began to feel something else - hope. She began to see more brightness in the world again, as Zenyatta guided her with his teachings. 

__ 

On a bright, crisp morning, as Amélie began to meditate and gather her thoughts, Zenyatta sat besides her. Her breathing became slower, deeper. Concentration and relaxation flowed together in harmony, and for a moment, the Omnic swore he could have seen a small weight being lifted off her shoulders. 

This is good, he told himself. She has been doing wonderful. If Omnics could smile, he would have smiled in that moment. 

"I have a very important letter for you," he broke the silence, in a calm enough voice to not startle Amélie. She opened her eyes and looked beside her, as Zenyatta passed her an envelope. 

With the Overwatch sigul on the front of it. 

"I understand that you have not been anywhere close to one of the bases of Overwatch," the Omnic continued, as she examined the letter in confusion. "But I have heard that with the recent call of the whole team getting together, they also have invited me. I think, however, they should have you present yourself to them." 

Amélie stared at Zenyatta, as a mix of surprise and shock washed over her. Indifference also began to envelop her, as it always did with her since her reconditioning. Yet, an uneasiness settled inside her, like an anchor sinking to the bottom of the ocean. 

Her mind began to race. Why would Zenyatta want to take her to Overwatch, where there will be people who had connections to targets she killed? Including Ana Amari, who she almost slaughtered in cold blood? 

Would they use her to get information out of Talon? She would also reject any idea of joining Overwatch if anybody presented it to her. Doubts began to plague her mind, as the soft, rather warming hand of her teacher rested upon her back. 

Amelie handed the letter back to Zenyatta. "You must be mistaken," her voice stated in an emotionless tone. "This is obviously for you. I have no place in that organization, Omnic. They would only use me as a means for their enemy." 

The monk had a robotic hand up to his chin, as he began to ponder. "I know it may be difficult, my child, to trust in members you fought against," he spoke after a few minutes of silence. "The reception of them may not be warm at first, either. However, we all must learn to accept the past and forgive others for the future ahead. I do believe you already had met some before, have you not?" 

Amélie closed her eyes and nodded. It came flashing back to her, as if her whole life was played as a movie and she could recall certain crucial scenes. She completely blew out one of Ana Amari's eyes; she mortally wounded Lena Oxton during the night where she had killed Zenyatta's peacekeeping friend, Mondatta. The list could go on from there. 

"The memories that plague you," Zenyatta began in his imminent sage-like voice, "are those you do not have to remember. You have grown so much since you have stepped foot here, Amélie. While you have much to learn, embrace who you are now, and not how you used to be." 

She took a deep breath, and began to look at the envelope again. Long did she stare before her head began to nod, and a small smile envelop her face. "Let us depart, then," she announced as she arose from the ground. "I would not want to keep them waiting." 

Zenyatta chuckled at her, to which caused Amélie to beam even moreso onto her master. Genuine joy was now something she felt, even after a long time. 

Some say it was impossible in her condition. Yet somehow, she defied all odds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! Thanks for reading this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> So, for this chapter, I kind of wanted to make Nepal more of a welcoming environment for Amélie, and having her "interact" with the actual townsfolk. I assume in the Overwatch lore that the people of the mountain must have heard about Genji and his recovery by Zenyatta, so believing in that tale, they were able to believe that the same "miracle" could be done again.
> 
> This was one of the chapters that was heavily edited the most, and I have to say, I think it was for the better. The original draft was not terrible, by any means, but this chapter benefited from being edited and revamped. Overall, not too many inspirations for this, rather just expanding upon the first chapter and leading into the third! :)


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Amélie and Zenyatta getting a call to return to the Overwatch base in Gibraltar, things can only go up - or down - from here.

It took little time to fly from Nepal to Overwatch headquarters in Gibraltar. Zenyatta and Amélie approached the main door of the base as the crisp fall air whipped at their attire. The monk wore his usual attire while Amélie wore the same grey jacket and sweatpants as she had to the Nepal Temple. 

Shouts and laughter can be heard beyond the door. Amélie's heart began to race more as she heard the party being had behind the door. Was it too late to turn back? She looked down at her feet when Zenyatta began to knock on the door. 

"Remember to relax yourself," he commented on Amélie unconsciously tapping her foot. "I have known Overwatch as far as I have known Genji, so fret not, dearest Amélie. Have you ever looked into his room during his stay?" 

She gave him a smirk. Amélie could not believe all it took was a simple smile to calm her nerves. "I have, perhaps, rummaged through his belongings," she replied. "He has healed a lot quicker than I have, and he is viewed as a unique person to me for accomplishing that." 

Zenyatta nodded his head. "He neglected my knowledge at first," he remarked. "But he stood where you and I are now... ready to meet his team." As he ended his sentence, the door opened to the inside to the base. 

Almost every single Overwatch member that Amélie knew were there. All of them were crowded around the central dining area; laughter and jokes were had, as the music blasted some fall tunes, such as Stevie Wonder's "Isn't She Lovely." 

It was as if it was an old high school reunion, from Amélie's perspective. Lena Oxton served drinks and such to guests while cracking one-liners, Aleksandra Zaryanova and Reinhardt Wilhelm were in the middle of a extremely heated arm wrestle, and various doctors were neck-deep in scientific babble. It seemed like nothing had changed between the huge gap of time after the Switzerland base explosion. 

It became jarring to Amélie. The files she had received while in Talon made them all out to be nothing more than a useless, poorly managed peacekeeping organization with ruthless participants. Yet, the scene she witnessed made her feel again... what was the emotion this time? Empathy; it was empathy. Empathy towards what these people have gone through and the causes they all fought for. 

She could have pondered about the thought more, but as Zarya's hand slammed against the table, she jumped, and lost complete concentration. Reinhardt began to laugh heartedly at his arm wrestle victory. "Ah ha! Can't even make my arm any tired, some Russian defender you are," he boasted with a grin. 

Zarya cocked an eyebrow towards him. "Oh, and you think this is the end of it? Yeah, nice try, old man," she scoffed at him. Various others around them chuckled, before Zenyatta began to clear his throat. 

"Greetings, and peace be upon you all!" Zenyatta's mechanical voice rang out towards the others. As most of the Overwatch members turned their heads towards the monk, and opened their mouths to wish Zenyatta a warm welcome. 

Before their eyes fell upon Lacroix, and their smiles vanished. 

The only sounds that could be heard in that moment was the sound of the wind outside, and Stevie's raunchy, oh-so melodic voice still singing his tune on the radio. Amélie stared at all of them in the same tone as every member that stared at her - confused, and threatened. 

Zenyatta's metallic hand rested on Amélie's back. "I come very happy to be spending time with you all," he went on, not skipping a beat. "I have come with my latest pupil of finding peace and enlightenment, Amélie Lacroix - or Gerard Lacroix's wife, as some of you may know her." 

It felt as if everyone's heart stopped at once. Lena's jaw dropped to the floor when Zenyatta mentioned Gerard, as Ana Amari felt her pocket for her tranquilizer dart. Nobody moved an inch as everyone locked their gaze onto Amélie. Everyone in the base waited. And they waited for Amélie to make her move so that they could make theirs quicker. 

"While you all may not trust me bringing her here," Zenyatta broke the silence yet again, "may you all expand your horizons in allowing her to participate in tonight's gathering." Amélie gulped, as a bead of sweat began to run down her temple. Her hands began to shake. Another feeling hung over her - this time of regret. Regret of ever coming to the base in the first place. 

Light and quick footsteps were heard walking towards the duo. Lena, now cautious as ever and as pale as a ghost in a snowstorm, approached Zenyatta and Amélie. Her hair was all messy, having been partying with the others for quite some time; her attire was also non-formal, as she wore yellow pants and a brown t-shirt with the Overwatch symbol in the center. Her face was the only one out of the heroes that had a smile on her face at all, even if it was a small and nervous smile. 

"Well, isn't this something, huh luv?" she spoke aloud. Amélie noticed that her voice and hand began to tremble, but just a little. "First we meet on top of rooftops fighting, and now look at where we are!" 

Amélie snickered at the joke, as Lena chuckled, too, before she continued onwards. "I know that we haven't had the best start, and that you did a lot of things, but I never gave up hope for ya." She extended a hand towards Amélie. "How's about we start fresh again? I'll go first! The name's, Lena! How about yourself, hun?" 

Amélie took a moment to register the hand in front of her; as she reached out to shake hers, the heroes' tension began to wear off. Amélie began to smile at Lena. "Amélie," she replied. "It's good to meet you, Ms. Oxton." 

"Good to meet you too, luv!" Lena responded, as a giggle escaped her lips. "C'mon, everyone! Let's welcome the newest guests to the party - Amélie, and Zenyatta!" She laughed as she took a playful bow, as if she presented a new play to a theater audience. Instead of everyone still being silent, almost everyone shouted with rejoice, welcoming the duo with open arms as they entered the base. 

So many heroes, while hesitant at first, were very eager to meet Lacroix, as well as to talk to Zenyatta again after all this time apart. Amélie was even taken back as to how many people showed up to this gathering. 

The rest of the night between the heroes could be considered legendary. Countless laughs were had as each of the heroes had thrilling stories to tell, including Amélie's quest for peace in Nepal. 

At the end of the evening, after everyone had said their goodbye's and was about to leave, Lena stood up on top of a table, hands on her hips. "It was wonderful to have you all here tonight," she boomed, a grin spread across her face. "Thank you all for coming down, and a very special thanks to Amélie for making it! Give it up for Amélie, everyone!" 

Most of the heroes started to clap and whistle. Lena began to chant her name for a while before she continued. "While she still has a lot to learn about all of us, I have a feeling she is going to be an amazing addition to the team. So, Amélie..." She looked up at Lena as she playfully saluted her like Jack Morrison would. 

"Welcome to Overwatch!" 

Everyone clapped and whistled again, Amélie smiling and clapping too. Her face, as much as it was still a bluish tint, began to blush a bit by all the love around her. Despite some initial hesitation at the start of it, the heroes had, more or less, seen the magic Zenyatta's teachings had done for her. 

Perhaps, she thought, I had been forgiven by them? 

Her daydreams and thoughts were disrupted as Reinhardt closed off the small reunion. "See you all again next year," his voice bellowed. "Torbjörn, make sure you don't leave your beer lying around, you and McCree had one hell of a drinking contest!" Torbjörn and McCree looked on with rosy cheeks and drunken smiles, as the crowds soon began to empty out. 

One by one, each of the heroes left the now-lifeless base. Zenyatta and Amélie were the last ones to leave. It was a quarter until midnight as Amélie walked with her master. "It looks like the party is over," she exhaustedly commented. "But I'll be damned to say that was so much... What is the word-?" 

"Fun," Zenyatta answered for her. She nodded with another small smile. She peered upwards at the sky. It had been a full moon tonight, and the environment had been showered in moonlight. To her, it was as if the sun went away, and another sun of sorts shared its light rays onto the earth. 

She also had never noticed how beautiful the moon looked up until now. With being able to feel more emotion thanks to her master's teachings, she as if she began to open her eyes to the world around her. The sense of fun and adventure for something as simple as a reunion party, or being able to have a genuine home up in the mountains. These feelings made Amélie feel not an emotion, but another presence all together... the feeling of wonder. 

"It seems to me, dearest Amélie," Zenyatta said, "You almost found true peace in yourself. However..." His voice derailed for a moment. "In order to become satisfied with who you really are, one final task stands for you to be truly free." 

Confusion encapsulated Amélie, not understanding what the monk was talking about. "While tonight has been a testament that you have found peace with Overwatch," Zenyatta continued, "one part of your life has yet to be resolved." 

...Oh. 

From the deep recesses of her beautiful, crafted mind laid one godforsaken memory untouched for decades. One she has sought to forget, rather than to forgive herself of. Amélie's heart began to fill and sink, as if that anchor in her stomach from before the party started grew larger and heavier within her. A droplet of sweat accumulated as her heart, while slow as she tried to control her breathing, thrummed against her chest with thunderous force. 

"A difficult task, yes," The monk replied hesitantly. His eyes caught glimpse of Amélie's subtle indicators, as his hand began to reach out and hold hers. Both of their eyes locked; even if his eyes could not emote, Amélie felt enormous comfort. His melodious voice began to soothe her further as best as he could. "But 'tis not an impossible one. You've experienced forgiveness from your adversaries... And now it is time to seek redemption within yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone!
> 
> So, this chapter... if I'm being 100% honest, maybe it is just me and I'm being overly critical about myself, but I feel as if this chapter would be the weakest of the entire book. I still don't consider to be awful, by no means, but I do realize that if there was a part I would completely revamp from scratch, it would be the Overwatch base segment of the story.
> 
> In my eyes, at least, I see it as a major tone shift. Realistically, I'd suspect a lot of people in the Overwatch base kinda being pissed at Amélie for, y'know, joining Talon and causing major deaths in that organization? Including her husband, who fought alongside commanding officers? I just think that was a bit of clumsy writing on my hands for having them almost immediately accepting her back in as if it was no big deal.
> 
> Again, though, that could just be me being critical about my work. Overall, though, not really a whole lot of inspiration for this part, and I'm still satisfied for the most part of how it turned out! I hope everyone enjoyed it, and if you didn't, that's okay! I would love constructive criticism to help keep my work going on strong and to improve. :)


	4. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party at the Gibraltar base is over, and the true challenge for Amélie - remembering who she was - awaits her.

It took, again, no time at all to where the destination was intended. This time, however, it was just off of where Amélie was initially living when still working for Talon. A place she had not visited in what seemed like a millennia ago, in her mind. She exited the airship, as the monk stayed aboard. Zenyatta looked out onto her, as his metallic hand raised to wave to her goodbye. 

"This is the final task in your path to transcendence," his soft voice echoed. "I wish you the best... my student." Amélie smiled and waved to Zenyatta as the airship began to ignite and fly off; farther and farther did it embark, Amélie's eyes not leaving it until it became a small, star-like light. Amélie closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and then opened them. What awaited her was a single grave yard, right near her hometown in France. 

_Breathe in, six seconds through your nose. Breathe out, six seconds through your mouth. Relax your muscles. Clear your mind. Can you see what you must do?_

With how much she has learned within the time she has spent with Zenyatta, Amélie nodded her head as she stepped forward into the graveyard. Her smile was now gone. Her heart once again beat slow, steadily. Methodically. Almost as if she was emotionless before all the months prior, on a mission. To take the shot in front of her. 

_Do not think of it as a mission. It is merely an objective in a point of time._

The moon beamed down upon her colored skin even more brightly than it was at Gibraltar, a shadow following her within each passing moment. An eerie and quiet atmosphere surrounded the entire area as she continued forward, with slight hesitation being present in each step. 

_Sometimes, it is between two people. Rarely with more. Most times, however?_

Her breath became sharper after each minute, the cold air seeping into her lungs. Each crunch on the ground was just another way of telling how far away she was to where she needed to be. 

_Most times, it is just between you, and yourself. Take another breath. The end is nigh._

And soon, after some searching beyond the countless tombstones... 

_And it is time._

She was in front of her husband's tombstone. 

Reflected by the moonlight, the tombstone read: "Here lies Gerard Lacroix. Beloved husband of Amélie Lacroix. May he rest in peace for all eternity." Amélie stood at the tombstone and looked on upon the carvings for several minutes, with not a word spoken aloud. Not a slight movement was made, becoming as still as the trees looking upon her husband, as she kept reading the words engraved on the tombstone. 

Something was resonating within her; a feeling she has not felt even while in Nepal. A normal human might have felt this, but this feeling was not along the lines of happiness or cheerfulness; not even along the lines of being unsettled. The monk always advised that with the light comes the darkness, but his teachings on that subject were vague, even after so many repeating over many months. 

What was this feeling? The thought lingered for a moment longer, before she dismissed it for the moment. Her attention was focused on her husband's grave, as she pondered of what she should do. Several minutes passed on by, before an idea shined within her head. 

She closed her eyes lightly, and began to hum a soft melody. Her husband had sung this song to her at some point in their lives, and this has been a song that has stuck with her ever since. The wind brushed against her as she took a deep breath and began to sing "Si la Photo Est Bonne" by Barbara. 

_"Si la photo est bonne, Juste en deuxième colonne, Y a le voyou de jour, Qui a une petite huele d'amour..." (If the photo is good, Just in the second column, There is the thug of the day, Who has a little face of love...)_

Images began to flash inside her mind, as if shattered glass was being re-constructed, piece by piece. While Talon's forces did brainwash her greatly, the resistance that resided in her heart was too strong for the ruthless terrorist organization, so much so that it even caught her by surprise. 

_"Dans la rubrique du vice, Y a l'assassin de service, Qui n'a pas du tout l'air méchant, Qui a plutôt l'il intéressant..." (In the vice column, There is the service assassin, Who doesn't at all have a naughty air, Who has a rather interesting eye...)_

Amélie remembered of the day she first met Gerard at the end of her final rehearsal of a ballet recital in Cpérq National De Paris. The dancer would never forget the expression on her face when he noticed her performing her part. The swift movement, the perfect story behind her dancing that captivated the young Monsieur Lacroix... He was so entranced by Amélie Gulliard, and soon afterwards, he took her down the street to one of her favorite places for a spot of tea. 

She had learned of Gerard's wonderful position at Overwatch. A sniper, an advanced one that specialized in poison making for the terrorists. Never before has she seen a simple member of the group, out and about not hogging the spotlight, as this was the time of the Omnic Crisis. She was so fascinated at his stories, never getting enough of his smooth and calming voice... 

_"Coupable ou non coupable, S'il doit se mettre à table, Que j'aimerais qu'il vienne, Pour se mettre à la mienne..." (Guilty or not guilty, If he should sit at the table, That I would love who would come, To sit at mine...)_

Soon, the two began to discuss so any hobbies and goals they wanted to achieve at some point in their life. While Gerard's are lost to her mind, he would listen for hours as Amélie went on about becoming one of the world's most recognized dancers. He beamed at at her when he heard of how she wanted to teach others the way of ballet, and to teach them how to construct their own stories through the way of dancing. 

He promised her, one day, her dream may come true. Amélie chuckled at the notion of that, as the two of them soon left to spend the rest of the afternoon together. 

The kind gentlemen began to treat her as if she was the queen of the world. Never before has she met a more soulful or astonishing man as he. Gerard always provided her of what she wanted, and the compliments she needed at some points. While Amélie was not a greedy woman for the things the man had bought for her, she was so uplifted at how he treated her over the course of time. And by Gerard's face, he was overjoyed at every reaction of her's. 

_"Si la photo est bonne, ll est bien de sa personne, N'a pas plus l'air d'un assassin, que le fils de mon voisin, Ce gibier de potencie, pas sorti de derniére prière, Va faire sa dernière prière, pour avoir trop aimé sa mère, Bref, on va prendre un malheureux, qui avait le cur trop généreux..." (If the photo is good, he is well of his person, Doesn't have anymore the air of an assassin, than the son of my cousin, This gallows bird, not left childhood, Will say his last prayer, for having loved his mother too much, In brief, one will take an unhappiness, who had a too generous heart...)_

Soon, one day after dating this wonderful woman for a couple years... Gerard took Amélie out on a night on the town. It was a peaceful night, almost no one in sight as it was in the middle of the night. When they were on their way home from the walk, Gerard slowly got down on one knee and withdrew something from his trench coat. 

He said with happiness and joy in his eyes in French, "Ma bien-aimée Amélie... Veux-te me faire l'honneur de m'épouser?" (My beloved Amélie... Will you do me the honor to marry me?). Amélie clasped two hands to her face, as tears began to flow from her eyes as she embraced her one true love; she shouted, "Oui! Oui! Oh mon dieu, oui!" (Yes! Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!) at the top her lungs, as Gerard laughed in pure ecstasy... 

__ 

Amélie soon collapsed onto her knees in front of his tombstone. The lyrics of the song halted in her vocal cords. Her hands were up against her face, as her fingers ran through her coarse hair. Her breathing became erratic, unpredictable, as her heart rate sped up to almost a ridiculous degree, far beyond what she was used to. 

Something about this feeling was both lifting a weight off her shoulders, yet simultaneously burdening her heavily An owl was humming in the distance, as the moon began to make its decent across the horizon. Amélie placed her hands at her side; she also took note at how much they were shaking, as if she was shivering back on Nepal. Several moments passed on by, before she continued to sing quietly with her head down. 

_"Moi qui suis femme de président, J'en ai pas moins de coeur pour autant, De voir tomber des têtes, A la fin, ça m'embête, et mon mari, le président, Qui m'aime bien, qui m'aime tant, Quand j'ai le coeur qui flanche, tripote la balance..." (I who are the president's wife, I do not have less heart so far, To see their heads fall, At the end, this annoys me, and my husband, the president, Who loves me well, loves me much, When I have a heart that wavers, fiddling with the scales...)_

Family and friends were gathered all around for Gerard and Amélie's wedding. With Gerard in a studded and handsome tuxedo he polished to near perfection, and with Amélie having a beautiful purple gown and corsages on her wrist... There was nothing but happiness and fond memories from the gorgeous event. 

The two danced, laugh, and the best part of all was towards the end. He stood up in front of the entire gathering of people and begun to sing this romantic song towards Amélie. To say she was caught off-guard would be an understatement, as her face was scarlet red almost the whole way through, but all she could do was beam at this man throughout the song's duration. She thought to herself how so incredibly lucky she was to be with this man, this angel of a man... and while the two have had disagreements throughout their marriage, their love for each other was almost unbreakable. 

Gerard even began to show her around the original Overwatch Headquarters in Switzerland; he gave her much insight as to what his occupation was, along with also introducing her to people he fought alongside with. The ones who were at the Gibraltar base tonight - Jack, Ana, Reinhardt - they were all there, and even long-time partners in battle, such as Gabriel Reyes and Angela Ziegler all greeted and her with open arms. 

He even taught her how to properly handle a sniper rifle and to line up her shot correctly. He even told her that when you have the shot, you take it. No matter what. 

_"Pour l'avenir de la France, contre la délinquance, C'est bon, je fais le premier geste, que la justice fasse le reste, Surtout qu'il soit fidèle, surtout, je vows rappelle, A l'image de son portrait, qu'ils se ressenblent trait pour trait, C'est mon ultime condition, pour lui accorder mon pardon..." (For the future of France, against delinquency, It's good, I make the first gesture, let justice do the rest, Above all, that he be faithful, above all, that I remind you, Of the image of his portrait, that he resembles feature by feature, This is my ultimate condition, for him to grant my pardon...)_

And then, the memory struck her, like a backhand to her cheek. 

The two were sleeping inside their own home. It was a quiet night, almost as it was now. Silent chaos broke out. Everything happened in a blur of the moment for the young wife. People in indistinguishable suits coming at her with fully loaded firearms and cloths with liquid... 

As much as she tried to struggle, and struggle she did, Amélie just could not stay conscious for very long. When she came to, she would not begin to imagine the amount of torture and neutralization they would do to her for many years to come. "The perfect assassin, the unthinking killer," They called her. She did not know how long she was there for, in the headquarters of Talon, but it was their sole duty to make sure Amélie can never remember anything in her past life; to make sure Amélie Lacroix was dead, so from the ashes, another figure could rise. 

That would be "the Widowmaker." 

Memories of family, friends, and a lifetime of emotions a normal human experienced... All were vanquished. Or, at least, that is what was supposed to happen. It was not until one day the torture was finally over, and that she was rescued by the very same people her husband worked for... 

_"Qu'on m'amène ce jeune homme..."_

While she was brought back to her normal life, with her husband by her side supporting her... She could not feel anything, regardless of what it was. Bystanders were being terrified of her as they all saw her unusual skin and look, Gerard trying his hardest to help her... But no matter what he did, nothing availed. 

Soon, one night similar to her kidnapping... A feeling did strike her as if she was expecting it. She looked to see that her husband was sleeping soundly in bed, after wishing her a goodnight before doing so... 

_"Si la photo est bonne..."_

It almost felt as if she was being told to do something without hesitation. Almost as if a voice or something was ordering to do an act she was currently thinking of, as she wandered into her husband's drawers to find his sniping equipment. Her gaze was unmoving, unfeeling, as she withdrew a glass filled with deadly liquid toxins... 

_"Si la photo est bonne..."_

She went into bed with the glass still in her hand, ever so quietly opening it and repositioning Gerard. Amélie opened his mouth with such cold fingers and extreme precision... 

_"Si la photo est bonne..."_

She began to pour the poison into his throat, the man soon awakening after feeling the cold liquid. He struggled to spit it out, with his wife not even giving his thoughts or struggling any mind. He looked up at her with nothing but fear showing in his face, as well as an expression of feeling betrayed. She maintained her position for one silent minute... 

****

**Until, like a candle being put out, all life was extinguished from Gerard Lacroix.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! SO, this chapter was a bit hazy to remember on inspirations, but I'll do my best.
> 
> I THINK the main, core inspiration for this chapter was, believe it or not, a segment from the game Undertale. Yeah, out of ALL things, it was Undertale that inspired this chapter. Now, why or how that was the case? Well, for the why, I just got out of the "phase" of being obsessed about THAT game's storytellings and coming fresh off the heels of other fan-fiction about the game, so it was still fresh in my mind.
> 
> But the how, or what it was inspired, was a segment of the game where the protagonist walked through a house, and then a long stretch of road, and learning about the history of the monster kingdom's royal family. I'm not going to get into spoilers because I bet there are still a lot of people who haven't played the game, but the whole sequence AND music hooked me on if I can replicate that, but in the context of this story.
> 
> Whether or not it worked is up to interpretation. To me, I think it did the job and was definitely okay, but I could have also made it better - again, though, that's just me. I do hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, though, and there's one more chapter to go! :)


	5. Redemption and Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The resolution of Amélie's journey is at hand. The conclusion to "With Redemption, Comes Peace."

A loud, sharp yell pierced the graveyard as Amélie had her hands back up against her face. Tears poured from her eye sockets. She yelled and sobbed so fiercely; the memories filled her mind, the emotion flurrying within her. 

The emotion she felt was pain. Pain, guilt, and sorrow. All of these negative emotions and more flooded her body, as if a dam had been broken; she began to shake, and could not stop crying. 

"Je suis tellement désolé, Gérard," she bawled. "Je suis désolé pour tout... Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu?" (I'm so sorry Gerard, I'm sorry for everything... What have I become?). The emotions were excruciating; she felt as if she is being branded, and the emotions were the hot metal pressing against her skin. She had felt so many misdeeds and sins being tallied onto her back with a knife, one by one. 

The pain lasted on her for almost close to an hour, but she felt as if it lasted for an eternity. She heaved heavily as she stifled her sobs, as her yells ceased. The night has almost come to a close. The only thought on her mind was how this was supposed to help her find peace in herself, as all this is doing is helping her feel something she did not ask for. 

Soon, however, a voice called out to her. From where, she did not know. 

_"Oh, Amélie... my love, are you scared?"_

She looked around in the graveyard to see if anyone was there. Nobody was near. Amélie heard the voice again, repeating the same question. She closed her eyes, and began to reach her hand out in her mind. 

She began to reach out to the voice. The voice led her to a memory... 

It was of her and Gerard, in Overwatch as he was about to introduce her to sniping. "Are you scared?" He said to her. Amélie nodded. Even while the target's are just training drones, she did not know what was going to happen. 

He went by her with his signature smile and embraced her. "Don't worry, Amélie," he whispered into her ear. "No matter what happens, I know you can be the best person you can be. I will always be with you, no matter what happens." 

Amélie opened her eyes. In the real world, she was on her knees, in front of her husband's grave. With a dumbfounded, shocked look, as tears still streamed from her eyes. Soon, another voice called out to her. Once more she looked, but not another was seen. Amélie closes her eyes, as she reached out... 

The voice was that of Zenyatta. The memory resurfaced in her mind, as she saw the two of them meditating in Nepal, under the radiating sunlight. 

"Walk in the pathway of redemption," He said, "If you walk with diligence, peace shall come and let itself into you." Early in her journey to seek peace, she did dismiss this, as a rambling of the monk. But now, as she knelt in the graveyard, as she remembered her true emotions, and as she remembered the true pain of losing her beloved... 

She now realized what true peace was. 

Her crying and shaking had completely ceased as she stood up and dusted herself off, the sunlight peering over the horizon. Pink clouds covered the sky, the sky itself was being painted over with red and orange as if it were a canvas... She smiled at Gerard's tombstone. 

"Au revoir, Gerard," She whispered onto his tombstone. "Thank you, my love." Her footsteps no longer echoed throughout the graveyard, the shadow from the moon disappearing as the sun rose. 

Widowmaker, or as some known her to be "The Perfect Assassin" was dead. But from its ashes, another rose that was also thought dead: Amélie Lacroix. A woman who has sought to redeem her soul. With her redemption, there came peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! So, last chapter! Gotta say, even when re-editing the story, I still have fond memories. While not my first fan-fiction ever written, it WAS the first one that stuck out to me, as almost to say "you should keep doing this." And more stories I did write! A lot of them were Overwatch-related, but a number of them included the MOTHER series, Undertale, and some original workings as well.
> 
> However, not too many inspirations off the top of my head for this chapter. This is just the conclusion and, looking back, perhaps it was a bit too much rushed at the ending. For all intents and purposes, though, it was a good conclusion, in my eyes. Although, the adventures and journeys with this particular version of Amélie have not concluded, so be on the lookout for more, readers!
> 
> As always, everyone, thank you so much for reading this story. I may have written this years ago, but seeing people enjoy my work keeps me going as a creative writer. If you would like, leave any comments/constructive criticism below; I would most appreciate it, and love to hear your thoughts on the work! Take care, everyone! Until next time! :)


End file.
